


Shhhhhh!

by Bloody_no_Kissu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Semi-Public Sex, me trying to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/pseuds/Bloody_no_Kissu
Summary: Its a movie night in the Liberty, and while everyone is watching the new Ladybug movie, Marinette decide to give her boyfriend a sweet torture (not that Luka complain about it)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Shhhhhh!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/gifts).



> So this is my gift for Knit for the secret santa!! yep i know its super late, but i cant decided what to do in the end, i have a lot of idea of what to write but in the end i decide go for a sutty one lol  
> I hoe you like it!!

Luka bit his lips, preventing a needy moan from escaping his lips, Marinette, at his side, laughed softly, her right hand continuing to caress his cock slowly, mocking him.

He sent his girlfriend a glare that Luka hoped would express that in the band's movie night, on the deck of the ship, with the band and their other friends watching the new Ladybug movie (a movie Marinette herself had gotten earlier. The premiere thanks to Jagged) was not the time or place for a secret hand job, even if a part of him loved to much the thrill of being discovered.

But seeing Marinette's mischievous and sensual gaze, his willpower was quickly extinguished…

He was a weak man, especially when it came to his beautiful girlfriend (and her talented hand)

He swallowed another moan as Marinette squeezed the base of his member before returning with the lazy up-and-down move that Marinette had been torturing him with since the beginning of the movie.

If someone looked at them, they only seemed to be innocently huddled together sharing a blanket, but the truth was, Marinette was taking advantage of the darkness and that everyone had been focus on the film to fulfill one of their fantasies.

Soft lips kissed his neck, before Marinette lightly bit the lobe of his piercing ear before whispering, in a low and soft voice.

"Be quieter, Star… you don't want us to be discovered…" Now she was playing with the tip of her member, Luka felt it melt. "... or maybe you _wanted it_?"

Luka didn’t answer, trying to maintain his composure as the best he could, so Marinette decided to raise the stakes a little more, her hand going lower until she reached Luka's balls giving him a soft squeeze that managed to catch Luka by surprise. letting out a groan.

"Mari-!"

"Eh? Is something wrong Luka, Mari?” Curious green eyes turned to look at the couple, and Luka stopped breathing for second.

Oh, right…. Adrien _Fucking_ Agreste was sitting next to him.

Marinette give one of her sweetest smiles to the blonde, her hand continuing to stroke Luka's balls.

"Oh, it's nothing Adrien, I was just trying to get comfortable, and I think that I hit Luka for accident"

Adrien accepted the answer, returning Marinette's smile before turning his attention back to the movie.

Luka sent Marinette a disapproving look, she just kissed his neck, laughing at him.

"Are you angry? Do you want me to stop?"

"You know I could never be mad at you" and he really didn't want her to stop.

Marinette laughed again, and to the surprise (and a bit of disappointment from Luka Jr. down there) she removed her hand from his dick, blue eyes taking a quick glance at the others.

Before Luka could say anything, with great dexterity and stealth, Marinette slid from her seat until she was under the blanket they both shared and…

Oh Jesus…

Luka couldn't think much with his girlfriend's mouth working on his cock.

Unable to avoid it, Luka let out a loud moan, luckily an action scene from the movie prevented everyone from hearing how Luka was losing his damn mind.

One of Luka's hands went to rest on Marinette's covered head, while he used the other to try to stop himself to made everyone aware of what it’s happening.

He could feel Marinette's hands caressing the base as she began to lick and kiss the tip of his dick.

"Aww, I wish this would happen" Luka jumped a bit when he heard Adrien's dreamy voice next to him. "They are perfect for each other"

Not knowing what the blond was talking about, Luka's blue eyes went to the screen, where a scene of Ladybug and Chat Noir could be seen declaring their undying love for each other.

That was also the moment when Marinette decided to wrap as much of his cock as she could into her mouth, almost madding him come.

Yes, that scene would never come true.

Ladybug was too busy driving Viperion crazy.

Luka could feel his girlfriend laughing softly, apparently hearing Adrien's comment, that action only made Luka squirm, braking himself with all his might to not made a loud noise, or to simply finish in seconds.

He didn't want to admit it, but he is enjoying a bit too much the thrill of being discovered.

Marinette's sweet torture continued until the end of the movie. Between sucking, licking and kissing, Marinette's lips didn't leave his cock, her hands working at the base of it. Luka ended up in her mouth when the credits started after Ladybug and Chat Noir got their happily ever after in the movie.

Luka was still breathing fast as Marinette sat down beside her as if nothing had happened, her sweet smile without a trace of her antics under her covers. Before Luka could do anything, kiss her or take her to a more private place to return her favor, the blonde next to her interrupted them.

"WOW, Marinette the movie was great!" The blonde gave her a bright smile, apparently still happy with how Ladybug and Chat Noir ended up in the movie together. "Thank you very much for sharing it!"

That got the attention of the others, who turned to look at them and thank Marinette. Luka squirmed a little at the attention, hoping it was dark enough so that no one noticed his rapid breathing or the redness of his cheeks.

Marinette accepted the thanks calmly, as if 5 minutes ago she wasn’t sucking his cock under the blanket.

"I'm glad you liked it," she started, taking Luka's hand. "I brought some more movies in case you all want to continue the movie night" as she said this, she looked at her boyfriend, blue eyes shining with mischief.

Luka smiled.

At the beginning of the second movie, Luka took Marinette to a more private place to return her favor, without worrying about getting caught.


End file.
